


Push Into the Sky [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [38]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the long con's over, what's left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Into the Sky [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Push Into the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092499) by [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/lorax). 



**Title:**   Push into the Sky  
**Fandom** : Now You See Me  
**Author** : [lorax](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/lorax)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating: gen**  
**Length:**   36:15  
**Summary:**  
**When the long con's over, what's left?  
**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1092499)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Lorax/Push%20Into%20the%20Sky.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZN0dWRFlKTldPOXc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
